


Count To A Hundred

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Life is a mess [4]
Category: The Romantics (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnow was left up in the attic in her ruined sister's wedding grown; counting to a hundred; before she makes her way back to her bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count To A Hundred

"One" Minnow breathed deeply as she slid her arm across her waist. "Two .... three .... four .... five .... six ...." tears were steaming down her cheeks. She had just succeeded in ruining her sister's wedding dress. Yes; the tear was tiny; and her mother could easily sew it together before the wedding. But; Lila was going to murder her.

"twelve .... thirteen .... fourteen ... fifteen .... sixteen ....." Minnow had a feeling that she may never live long enough to wear her very own wedding dress; for her own wedding. But; perhaps her mother would be able to stop Lila from actually killing her. 

Licking her dry lips she gently ran her hand down her waist to smooth the all ready smooth dress; "twenty five ... twenty six ... twenty seven .... twenty eight ...." she swallowed around the dry lump in her throat. Why oh why couldn't she had just stayed safely in her bed. Why oh why did she had to give into her need to see Lila's wedding dress BEFORE Lila was in the dress. Why couldn't she have waited with baited breath to see her loving sister all dressed, and prepared for her wedding. It was just a matter of hours - than her romantic soul could have just worship her beloved sister.

"forty .... forty one .... forty two ... forty three ... forty four ...." Minnow slowly rose her hand up to her neck; and gently slid the straps down her arms. Reaching behind her body she unzipped the zipper; and allowed the dress to fall to the ground. "sixty two ... sixty three ... sixty four ... sixty five ...." biting her lip to stop the whimper from bursting through - she bent and picked up the dress. She lifted to hang it back on the hanger; she made sure that the dress hadn't gotten dirty on the attic floor. She breathed in relief that not a speck of dirt was on the dress. At least one thing was going her way. 

"eighty .... eighty one ... eighty two ... eighty three ...." Lifting her hands to gently run down the dress; to make sure there were no winkles in it. "ninety ...." Her hand dropped and she sighed as she turned her back on the wedding dress. "ninety four ... ninety five ..." Her feet made it towards the stairs that led back to the second floor. "ninety six ... ninety seven ..." she was half way towards the door. "ninety eight ... ninety nine." Her hand reached for the door handle. "one hundred." She held her breath as she slowly inched the door opened.

end


End file.
